Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! 7
by Silvy
Summary: Öhm, ja was passiert? Nicht viel wenn ihr mich fragt. Aber das könt irh euch ja selbst aussuchen, also schön leden *g*


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein !  
  
Teil: 7/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: shonen ai, OOC, angst Raiting: is schon Jugendfrei Pairing: Schu / Nagi und Aya / Omi Disclaimer Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Kyoko Tsuchiya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel, spenden sind natürlich jederzeit willkommen.  
  
Hallo meine Süßen! Da ihr mir ja soooooo fleißig Commis geschrieben habt bin nun auch mit Chapter 7 fertig. Hat zwar immer noch n Weilchen gedauert, war aber schneller als Nr. 6, oder? In diesem Kapitel geht es eigentlich nur um Omi und Aya, und es ist nicht so besonders viel Handlung drin (wenn ich's mir recht überlege fast gar keine, sie besteht fast nur aus irgendwelchen Gefühlsduseleien und Rumgehschnulze doch lasst euch dadurch nicht abschrecken, bitte *euchanfleht*), aber Chapter 8 wird wieder mehr Handlung haben, glaub ich. Viel Spass und wenn wir und nicht mehr sehen bzw. lesen vor Silvester wünsch ich euch schon mal nen guten Rutsch und ein schönes neues Jahr, mit ganz viel Liebe, Glück und Gesundheit!!!  
  
  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Langsam ging Omi auf das Bett zu, von dem sich Yohji schnellstmöglich entfernte, und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Aya. "Aya? Was ist mit dir?" es vergingen ein Paar Sekunden, doch dann drehte Aya seinen Kopf in Omis Richtung, sah ihn aus glasigen Purpuraugen an und flüsterte leise "Omi?" Dieser legte sofort seine Arme um den Rothaarigen und drückte ihn sanft an sich. "Alles okay Aya. Ist schon in Ordnung. Wein ruhig, das erleichtert die Seele und das Herz."  
  
Yohji war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und beobachtete die ganze Szene etwas verwirrt. - Na toll, ich bemüh mich Ewigkeiten, damit er mich überhaupt wahrnimmt und Omi haucht nur einmal seinen Namen und er ist wieder voll da? Das soll mal einer verstehen. - Irgendwie beleidigt trottete er in die Küche, um mit Ken die Sachen von ihren `Neuen´ reinzuholen.  
  
In Omis Armen beruhigte sich Aya langsam wieder, und wurde sich bewusst darüber, das er den Menschen, den er am meisten von allen lieben sollte für seinen Teamkameraden, Freund und ... - Was ist er noch für mich? Es ist mehr als einfache Freundschaft, das weiss ich, aber was ist es dann? Vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich noch gesagt er ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich, doch nun ... - Er löste sich von Omi und sah ihn mit Tränenverhangenen Augen an. Seit einiger zeit hatte sich etwas mit seinen Gefühlen für Omi verändert, doch er wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte. Wieder dachte er an seinen Traum von eben. Er hatte seine kleine Aya-chan, diesem seltsamen Fremden überlassen, ihr nicht geholfen, um Omi zu retten. - Ich habe mal gelesen es gibt Träume die durch unser Unterbewusstsein entstehen, und die unsere Gefühle für uns selbst sichtbar machen wollen. Aber das würde ja bedeuten dass Omi mir wichtiger ist, als Aya-chan. -  
  
Unbewusst hatte er sich fester an Omi geklammert, den Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge gelegt, atmete warm und sanft gegen seinen Hals und Nacken. Und das machte den Jüngeren fast wahnsinnig. - Oh Gott, das ist ja so wow! Ich wünschte es könnte immer so sein. Aya so dicht bei mir, wie sein Atem über meinen Körper streichelt und ... Was denk ich schon wieder? Omi, sei ein Mann und reiß dich zusammen! Aya braucht deine Hilfe, er ist total fertig mit den Nerven, da ist nicht die rechte Zeit für `solche´ Gedanken. - sanft strich er weiter über Ayas Arme und seinen Rücken, legte seine Wange auf das weiche rote Haar, das er an seinem Hals spürte. - Und er riecht so gut, eine Mischung aus Erdbeere und Aya. Man möchte ihn am liebsten vernaschen [1]. Ah, nicht schon wieder. Aber andererseits, ich bin nur ein Teenager, der zu wenig Liebe bekommen hat in seinem Leben, und jetzt ein besonders starkes Bedürfnis nach eben dieser hat. - Und so gingen beide weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Einer versuchte (mit Erfolg) den Impuls und Drang zu unterdrücken den anderen zu küssen und mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen, währen der andere versuchte seine Gefühle zu analysieren, zu ordnen und anschließend zu verdrängen.  
  
Ken und Yohji hatten derweil das Gepäck von Schuldig und Nagi ins Wohnzimmer gebracht. Wobei die ganze Aktion noch zu ihrem Höhepunkt kommen sollte, denn ein `Gepäckstück´ fehlte noch. - Hoffentlich fällt Yohji nicht in Ohnmacht wenn er den Kleintierkäfig sieht. - dachte sich Ken noch während er, Yohji hinter sich her ziehend, noch einmal zum Auto stiefelte.  
  
"Kee~een! Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Kannst du den Rest nicht alleine rein holen, oder lass es und morgen machen. Ich bin müde, Aya hat mich doch nicht durchschlafen lassen." Quengelte Yohji da auch schon in bester Kleinkindmanier rum. - das ist doch echt ne Zumutung! Erst hat Aya irgendwelche Albtraumanfälle und hockt apathisch auf seinem Bett und dann kommt Ken an und lässt mich den Rest der Nacht Koffer, Anlagen und Computer durch die Gegend schleppen. [2] -  
  
Kenn konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. - Dieser Kerl macht seinem Namen wirklich alle Ehre (ich hab mal gelesen das Yohji Kleinkind heißt). - "Komm schon Yotan. Es ist nur noch ein teil das wir rein tragen müssen, und das geht nicht morgen, weil es sonst erfriert. Aber danach darfst du in dein Bettchen und fein Heia machen."  
  
Yohji blieb augenblicklich stehen. - Erfriert? Hat er gerade wirklich was von erfrieren gesagt? - "Ähm ... Ken? Sag mal seit wann können Koffer denn erfrieren?" Er hatte ja schon eine schreckliche Vorahnung, um was es sich da Handeln könnte, aber die würden ihm doch nicht wirklich irgendwelche Viecher in Haus bringen.  
  
Ken drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem treudoofen Liebkind-Blick an "Ich hab doch nie gesagt das es sich um einen Koffer handelt, oder?" er sah Yohji nicken. "Im Auto ist noch ein Käfig mit 2 ganz possierlichen kleinen Nagern drinnen." Yohji wurde kreidebleich und Ken konnte sich schon denken, was der ältere unter Nagern verstand - Als Killer erwartet man eben immer das Schlimmste. - und fügte deshalb schnell an "Ein Meerschwein und ein Zwergkaninchen. Die gehören Nagi und die konnte ich dem armen Jungen echt nicht wegnehmen. Hast du noch nie gehört das Tiere bei der Überwindung psychischer Schäden helfen?" - Kami-sama, bitte lass ihn einsehen, das die beiden ganz harmlos sind. - betete Ken in seinem Inneren zu ersten mal seit Jahren.  
  
Erleichtert Atmete Yohji aus. - Und ich hab schon gedacht die bringen hier Ra ... Ratten oder Mäuse an. - "Na fein, damit kann ich leben. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was unser Saubermann Aya von solchen Tierchen hält. Denn die machen ja bekanntermaßen, wenn auch nicht besonders viel, Dreck."  
  
Ken blinzelte ihn verschwörerisch an und grinste hinterhältig. "Och, das wird nicht schwer den rumzukriegen. Omi ist so begeistert von Momo und Kei- chan, dass er sie nicht wieder hergeben will und Aya kann unserem Chibi ja bekanntermaßen nichts abschlagen, wenn er mit seinem `Bambiblick´ ankommt und Bitte, bitte sagt. Und nun hilf mir endlich, der Käfig ist schwer!"  
  
"Jawohl Chef, ich eile!" feixte Yohji noch ein letztes mal und machte sich dann tatsächlich an die Arbeit. Er wollte schließlich noch ein wenig schlafen diese Nacht. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte wie Aya und Omi irgendwann friedlich und eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett des Weiß-Leaders einschliefen.  
  
Im Krankenhaus hatte Schuldig indessen sein `Gästebett´ an das von Nagi herangeschoben, damit er den verstörten Jungen zumindest halbwegs im Arm halten konnte. Halbwegs deshalb, weil er so was von dick in irgendwelche Mullbinden eingewickelt und mit Schläuchen und Drähten verkabelt war, dass man ihn kaum bewegen oder an sich drücken konnte. "Mein armes Häschen. Wie konnten die dich nur so entstellen? Als wenn du vorher nicht schon schlimm ausgesehen hättest, aber jetzt hast du echt Ähnlichkeit mit ´ner Figur aus einem sehr schlechten Horrorfilm." flüsterte er leise, während er über den Schlaf und vor allem über die Träume seines jungen Geliebten wachte. Er musste aufpassen, das er ihn sofort aufweckte, wenn er wieder Albträume bekam, denn so geschwächt er im Moment auch war, konnten seine Kräfte dann förmlich implodieren und das würde eine Gefahr für das gesamte Hospital darstellen [3]. -Oh weh, manchmal machst du einem ganz schön arbeit mein Kleiner. Aber du bist so süß, wer würde das nicht gern in kauf nehmen ohne sich zu beschweren, wenn deine Liebe sein Lohn ist? - er hauchte Nagi noch eine sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und fiel dann in einen Schlaf voller Träume von einer schönen Zukunft mit seinem Koi.  
  
Aya wachte als erster auf und hätte vor Schreck fast laut aufgeschrieen, als er Omi sah wie dieser sich mit seinem warmen Körper an ihn kuschelte und wie er selbst ihn zusätzlich an sich drückte. - Er ist echt bei mir geblieben gestern, als es mir so mies ging. Diese Junge ist wirklich ein kleiner Engel. - er lächelte und strich dem Schlafenden Jungen ein paar seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. - Selbst seine Haare passen zum Bild eines Engels wie man sich ihn vorstellt. Haare wie Gold, Augen wie der Himmel, weit und klar, ein Lachen das einen allen Schmerz vergessen lässt und ein Herz so voller Liebe, dass man meint es wäre gar nicht genug Platz dafür in dem zierlichen, schönen Körper. Und er riecht nach Vanille, man könnte glatt meinen das das der Geruch von Liebe und des Himmels ist. - er lachte leise in sich hinein. "Wenn er wüsste was ich gerade gedacht habe würde er mich in eine Anstalt einweisen, nicht wahr mein kleiner Engel?" Da er Omi nicht wecken wollte blieb er einfach still liegen und betrachtete sein friedliches Gesicht, lauschte seinem gleichmäßigem Atem, bis einer seiner lieben Mitbewohner die Tür aufriss und freundlich "Aufstehen meine Süßen! Es ist zeit zum Arbeiten!" rief.  
  
Omi fuhr zu Tode erschrocken aus seinem Schlaf hoch und stieß prompt mit seinem Köpfchen gegen Ayas Kinn, was beiden ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen entlockte. Irritiert blickte er den Älteren an. - Bin ich tatsächlich hier bei ihm eingeschlafen? - Als Aya ihn ebenfalls ansah lächelte er sein süßestes Lächeln und wäre fast vom bett gefallen als Aya ebenso freundlich zurücklächelte.  
  
Dem Störenfried in der Tür war erst jetzt aufgefallen, das die Beiden sich immer noch aneinander klammerten und als sie dann auch noch , in seinen Augenvielsagend, lächelten, meinte er nur "Öhm, wenn ich bei irgendwas störe komm ich später noch mal wieder, aber dafür übernehmt ihr dann morgen Vormittag meine Schicht.", drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Omi fasste sich als erster wieder und versuchte es erst mal mit einem freundlichen "Guten Morgen Aya-kun." Und einem noch freundlicherem Lächeln aus seinem verschlafenem Gesicht, mit den Babyblauen Augen. Aya sah ihn weiterhin an und so langsam machte er sich Sorgen, ob er seinen Apathischen Anfall von letzter nacht doch nicht ganz so gut überstanden hatte. "Aya- kun, bist du in Ordnung?" vorsichtig legte er seinem Schwarm eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen. - Er hat so schöne Augen. Ein violettes Meer aus dem man, wenn man einmal hineingefallen ist, nicht mehr herauskommt, verdammt darin zu ertrinken. -  
  
Aya kam auch wieder in diese Welt, als er Omis warme Hand auf seiner Wange spürte. - Weich wie die eines Kindes. Kaum zu glauben, das er mit diesen Händen schon Menschen getötet haben soll. - Er lächelte wieder leicht und nickte auf Omis Frage, dieser wollte dann auch schnell seine Hand von Ayas Wange und sah ihn auf typische Omi-Art an. - Es liegt so viel in seinem Blick. Der Wille zu helfen, der Wunsch zu geben, unendlich viel Liebe, ein Drang nach wissen und irgendwo auch das ganze Leid, das ihm in seinem leben bisher wiederfahren ist. - "Omi, das wegen gestern... also mein Verhalten, das tut mir Leid. Ich weiss auch nicht wa..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Omi hatte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt und sah ihn beinahe strafend an. Hilflos fragend blickte Aya zurück.  
  
"Aya, das muss dir doch nicht leid tun! Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, da ist es doch nicht schlimm wenn du mal weinst. Ich weiss ja nicht was passiert ist, das es dir so schlecht ging, aber das ist doch kein Grund sich bei mir zu entschuldigen." Seine Hand war während des Sprechens wie von selbst von Ayas Mund gewandert und hielt nun eine von seinen fest. "Wir sind Freunde Aya, du kannst mir ruhig sagen wenn irgendwas ist, und auch Ken-kun und Yohji-kun hören dir zu, wenn du ein Problem hast. Wir sind doch eine Familie. Wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten und uns vertrauen können wir auch als Weiss nicht mehr bestehen und Schu und Nagi-chan können wir auch nicht helfen, genauso wenig kannst du dann Aya-chan zurückholen und beschützen."  
  
Als Omi von Aya-chan beschützen sprach hätte aya fast wieder angefangen zu Weinen, weil er an seinen Traum denken musste. - Wen du wüsstes, was ich geträumt habe würdest du das nicht einfach so sagen Omi. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm erzählen? Aber wer weiss, was er dann denkt. Wenn er irgendwie rausfindet, das da mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn ist, dann kann ich mich gleich von den Jungs verabschieden. Es wäre nicht gut für Weiss und auch nicht für unsere Freundschaft, wenn er es wüsste. - er seufzte einmal gequält. - Aber andererseits, vielleicht versteht er mich ja auch und, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr als gering ist, geht es ihm ja auch so. - Also fasste sich Aya ein Herz, und fragte natürlich erst mal "Omi? ... Darf ich ... Dar ich dir erzählen, was ich geträumt hab?" Omi strahlte ihn zur Antwort glücklich an, und drückte seine Hand, die er immer noch hielt, fester. - Ich denke das kann ich als eindeutiges JA deuten. - grinste Aya verschmitzt vor sich hin, besann sich dann seines Vorhabens, und begann erst fließend, dann immer stockender zu erzählen, ließ dabei auch nicht aus, was er fühlte.  
  
Als er endete konnte Aya ein paar Tränen, die langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen suchten nicht unterdrücken, doch auch Omi hatte dieser Traum nicht kalt gelassen [4]. Er fragte sich warum Aya so schreckliche Dinge Träumen musste, und vor allem - warum hat er nicht seine Schwester sondern mich gerettet? Kann es vielleicht sein das er mich auch ... Nein, bestimmt nicht. Obwohl Schuldig hat doch so was angedeutet. - Er sah Aya an und wischte dann vorsichtig die Tränen aus dessen Gesicht. "Aya-kun, danke das du es mir erzählt hast. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich weiss jetzt nämlich das du mir wirklich vertraust und das ich dir vertrauen kann. Dieser Traum war bestimmt furchtbar für dich, aber für mich ist es ja sozusagen eine Art Kompliment. Du hast es vorgezogen mein Leben zu retten anstatt deiner Schwester zu helfen. Ich weiss nicht ob du in Wirklichkeit auch so handeln würdest, aber das du es im Traum getan hast macht mich unglaublich glücklich. Danke Aya-kun."  
  
Mit diesen Worten und einem liebevollen Lächeln wurde Aya in den Arm genommen - Liebevoll? Wie komm ich darauf, das er mich liebevoll anlächeln würde? Obwohl es ist ja immerhin ein schöner Gedanke. Und es bedeutet ihm viel, das ich ihm alles erzählt habe. Dieser kleine Engel ist einfach zu goldig. - Und so drückte auch er den Jüngeren ein wenig an sich, bis er ihn an seinem Ohr wispern hörte. "Lass uns jetzt lieber in den Blumenladen gehen, sonst denkt Yotan noch wer weiss was." - Er wird wahrscheinlich genau das denken, was ich jetzt am liebsten mit dir machen würde. - dachten sie beide gleichzeitig und grinsten ungesehen in den Rücken des anderen. Und so trennten sich die beiden voneinander und gingen mit der Übereinkunft, das sie wenn Omi den anderen nicht erzählte, was mit Aya gewesen war am Abend noch gemeinsam zu Schuldig und Nagi in Krankenhaus fahren würden.  
  
Im Koneko war bereits wieder die Hölle los obwohl Samstag war. - Haben diese Weiber denn nichts anderes zu tun als uns zu belästigen? - fragte sich Aya mal wieder in Gedanken und verdrehte genervt die Augen, worauf er von Omi, dem das nicht entgangen war, ein leises kichern erntete. "Auf in den Kampf!" rief der Chibi dann noch aus, und schon wieselte er in den Laden, dicht gefolgt von Aya, der nicht zu weit weg von ihm sein wollte.  
  
Begrüßt wurden die Beiden von einem "Da seit ihr ja endlich!" von Seiten Ken, der Schon auf dem Sprung in die Küche zu seinem Fußball war, um dann wie jeden Samstag mit den Kindern im park zu trainieren. Und auch Yohji hatte nur ein "Das wurde aber auch zeit, ich hab gleich ein Date." für seinen Ersatz übrig. Schicksalsergeben seufzend blickten sich Aya und Omi noch einmal an und machten sich dann an die Arbeit, und die lag noch reichlich vor ihnen. Der Laden wurde schließlich erst um 18.00 Uhr geschlossen, und jetzt war es gerade mal 12.30 Uhr.  
  
Im Krankenhaus hatte Schuldig derweil ganz andere Sorgen. Als Nagi die vielen Ärzte gesehen hatte, die zur Visite in sein Zimmer wollten, hatte er seine verbliebenen Kräfte mobilisiert und ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und anschließend so verriegelt, das sie wohl so schnell nicht wieder aufzubekommen war. Und so versuchte der Telepath nun schon seid geschlagenen 2 Stunden seinen Koi zu beruhigen und dazu zu bewegen die Tür wieder aufzumachen. Ersteres war ihm auch gelungen, doch der Junge bekam die Tür einfach nicht mehr auf, als er noch Angst vor den vielen Ärzten, von denen nur zwei weiblich gewesen waren, gehabt hatte, konnte er durch die Panik seine Kräfte einsetzen, aber nun war er wieder ruhig und genauso schwach wie die beiden Tage zuvor. "Ich sag ihnen dann das sie die Tür aufbrechen müssen, okay Häschen?"  
  
"Aber nur wenn du versprichst, das nur die Frau von gestern hier reinkommt. Ich will nicht dass mich irgendeiner von denen anfasst." Weinerlich und weiterhin reichlich verängstigt sah er zu seinem Älteren Geliebten auf. Dieser hatte nur ein gutmütiges Lächeln für Nagi, als er nickt und ihm sachte über die Haare streichelte.  
  
TBC  
  
Ja, meine lieben, Chapter 7 ist nun auch zu Ende, aber ein Ende ist noch immer nicht in Sicht. Mir schwirren noch so viele Sachen im Köpfchen umher die ich noch einbauen will, und die noch für ein bisserl Dramatik Sorgen könnten *seufz*. Wie versprochen ist dieses Kapitel wieder länger geworden (Eine ganze Seite nämlich, jawohl), also muss niemand böse auf die arme, kleine Rikku-san sein *froi*!! Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß beim lesen, wobei ich sagen muss, das mir dieser Teil überhaupt nicht gefällt (ES TUT MIR LEID) schreibt mir bitte wieder so liebe, nette, süße, aufbauende ... Commis und lest auch Kapitel 8 (wenn es denn mal fertig ist *g*)  
  
Also, seid mir lieb und nett und fromm, bis nach Hause ähm zu FFnet ich wieder komm.  
  
Denkt dran: Love is my message, Love is the answer and Love is the reason!!  
  
Mata ne  
  
Rikku-san  
  
  
  
[1] Eindeutig: zweideutig [2] ja, so ein Teenager hat halt ´nen Umfangreichen Besitz. [3] siehe die WK-Folge in der Toto -stirbt- [4] Das wäre auch mal was ganz neues! Omi und bei solchen Träumen nicht Mitgenommen? Also Bitte. 


End file.
